factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
Atlantis** Backing: GSC naval superpower (though not entirely trusted by Alperia or TWP due to their abandonment of world in the early 21st century amongst other reasons) **Motto:** From the shining sea **Capital:** Atlantis **Largest City:** Atlantis **Official Languages:** English **Government:** Imperialistic Republic **Population:** //outside estimate// 25,000,000 though the actual total is debateable **Overview:** Since their return from the sea in the early 50's they have been having free run of the worlds oceans. They have laid claim to the large body between the Drakites and borders Warpia. The massively secretive and strange submarine people of Atlantis are a secular people and despite their ties to the Alperia, they are distrusted by most of the GSC. With their ore and mineral discoveries and trade with Alperia, they are an accepted ally. Despite their secretive ways and the mistrust of the other states, Atlantis has been a profitable ally and has proven their mettle several times. Another main factor of discontent is the lack of embassy within the submarine Atlantis. Few can even speculate what Atlantis looks like, let alone where its at. Be it as it may the protection of the only un opposible navy left in the world has been a blessing to any GSC nation with an Atlantic border. The southern coasts of The United Kargistan Provinces line the northern edge of the new Atlantic. This has proven to be one of the catlysts for their new found growth. **Economy:** ------Economy: Internal Capitalistic Republic ------Exports: foods, oceanic iron, oil, Weaponized crystallium(the cold fusion variant is a closely guarded Atlantian secret) ------Imports: Technologies. **Currency:** Alperian Marks **Geography and Environment:** prior to the unleashing of the Great Fault of 2019 many Americans, Canadians, Britons and Austrailians signed up for the Atlantis Project, a joint venture headed by technological powerhouses Apple, Raytheon, Lockheed Martin, and Newport News Shipbuilding Company. This resulted in the first American secession since the 1800’s. The hand picked citizens decended in the super massive submersible city Atlantis. Deep in the Atlantic ocean the new city state Atlantis flourished. The discovery of Crystallium in the opened Mid Atlantic Ridge revolutionized directed energy weapons and energy shielding. The mining facilities are now home to much of Atlantis’ population. **Government:** The Republic of Atlantis is a more a union of the various workers in the City State. While there is a head of the state and a vice, the country is run and lead by the 7 seat senate. The Eldest heads of the 5 industries run the government with the military. The two highest positions, and often parade roles, are the High Throne, and the High Throne Executor. The Executor is pretty much a diplomat and is almost always military. His office is such that he is based out of the Potamoi. In the senate, called thrones, each seat casts a vote, majority rules. If there is an appeal, the executor and the High Throne decide and address the people, who are allowed their input. anything military requires a 3/4s vote thus giving the military the reserve right to opt out of any military action. The Soldiers of Atlantis also hold two seats on the Industrial Senate. The seats are as follows: High Throne(president) - Lord Perfect Franklin Smith High Throne Executor - Jayden Decimis Marcus The Throne of Agriculture - his Highness Stanley Franks The Throne of Technology - her Highness Sandra Jobs The Throne of Mining - his Highness Wilson Capala The Throne of Civil Affairs - her highness Piper Palin (lol... see what i did there) The Throne of Foreign Affairs - His Grace Dominic Burton The Throne of Oceanic Defense(military) - Seamaster(the highest rank only two at one time) John Petraeus The Throne of AEF(military) - Seamaster Jacob McCain Demographics: The people are all tall slender people from their submarine diets. They are all pale and regularly avoid sunlight. Their socialist lives include many things and most are mere drones. A caste system has been established and is laddered for improving status. The reward system emplaced has been a breeding ground of break through ideas and concepts. Crime rate is non existant due to the increadibly hard punishment: public beating or death. The police force is minimal. Economy and Sciences: Oceanic iron was discovered just prior to crystallium and while 5 times lighter than regular iron its about 80 times stronger in resisting heat and pressure. Adding titanium to smelting process led to break thrus in hypersonic flight. Adding tungsten and you have a metal that resists velocities nearing relativistic speed. The military applications for Oceanic iron is nearly endless. It is dwarfed by the discovery of Crystallium. Crystallium was the missing link to cold fusion. It was suspected that the lone sample found in the late 1990s came from the Mid Atlantic Rift and when Raytheon developed the first seismic nuke, they contacted the NNSC and commissioned the submersiable mining community Ladon. Initial samples discovered the possibility of mass quanities of Crystallium brought in Apple Inc, and Lockheed Martin and other major technology and military corporations. The Atlantis project was born. 15 million scientists, military elite, miners, proffessors were brought together and in secret created the Atlantis on Iceland. When the US decided to go ahead with the seismic strike the Atlantis launched its 200 kilometre submarine city. The seimic charge opened up the mid atlantic ridge and enabled the mining of crystallium, the Ladon was reconfigured into a permanent mining community. The Atlantic rift was populated by several of these Ladon-class mining communities and with the addition Nereus class fishing communities, Atlantis was becoming an industrial superpower. The introduction of weaponized Crystallium, although unable to be used in cold fusion, changed the face of the war on the surface. Energy weapons developed by Raytheon S.(surface) now based out of Iceland, (which is completely subservient to Atlantis now), made trillions with their direct energy weapons. By 2070 Atlantis was one of the richest population per capita. Weapons research has dominated nearly half of their GDP for the past 10 years, yet they havent gained any new weapons or tech within this timeframe. Military: The Atlantian Expeditionary Force(AEF) is the pinnacle of the new military. At 300,000 personnel they are hardly a large force. But as each military vessel is cold fusion capable, kinetic shielding and built from oceanic steel they are a force to be feared. Spread across 3 Oceanus-class super Aerial/submersible Carriers(ASC), and 26 Triton ASC Destroyers and 8 Poseidon ASC Cruisers make up the AEF Fleet. The fleet has been unsually dormant for the last year, a gross contrast to the usual presence patrols the GSC has required in the past. Some speculate that the Atlantians are up to no good, while some speculate that the Atlantian people are in full revolt while the east assumes that the Atlantians have crushed themselves under their own might. It is suspected that Atlantis has a large nuclear arsenal. Military Doctrine: their power is unmatched in the Atlantic, where the fleet can be submerged and travel rather quickly, but when airborne, the Oceanus class tops out around 15km an hour. Slow and heavy in the air but terrifyingly fast and deadly ground troops. Once a country has gained notice of the AEF its only a matter of time before they come to rain death upon you. --------------------Munitions-------------------- Ground Munitions Trident Self Sharpening Hydraulic Assisted Rending Projectile, Kinetic Penetrator(SSHARP KP) This 6 inch 3.21 milimeter round is fired at high velocity from the A313 Trident Rifle. Its versatile design makes its effective at both armor penetration and stopping power. Through its unique design it can be fired effectively under water. Upon firing underwater it immediately discards its outer shell and the KP continues like a small harpoon forward. The round has a hollow end inside the penetrator for propulsion. Its three stage ignition is more in line with rockets than small ballistics. The firing pin hits the strike plate with the trigger pull, the plate ignites the stable solid propellant forcing the round down barrel as the secondary long burning propellant ignites and uniformly propels the round down range. A six vent rotating stabilizer keeps the very flat trajectory over great distances. Several near microscopic inlet holes at the front of the round are designed to inlet liquid. As the round impacts liquid it forces into small gaps around the KP. The “shell” of the round shreds off causing massive trauma as the round literally shreds a persons insides leaving bowling ball sized hole in the targets insides. Its for this reason that center mass is encouraged for lightly armored infantry. The KP loses very little velocity in this process and is not forced off its initial course. This round, while perfect against unarmored and lightly armored infantry, has had mediocre success against some of the heavier power suits of the era. While its AP qualities are well known, its extremely thin KP (no wider than the lead of a #2 pencil) has had more kills against the suit themselves than the humans inside which are few and fewer relatively. This mainly due to the “shell” of the SSHARP KP round shattering as the round hits the armored target. AIM-16b Swarmer Situated on external magnetic hard points on vehicles. The AIM-16b Swarmer is identical to its bigger brother the AIM-16a except its shorter range and smaller launch missiles. The Aim-16a pod has 4 launch missiles that fragment into 12 smaller missiles. The AIM-16b has 16 launch missiles that fragment into 3 smaller missiles. The operational range for the 16b is 5 miles for the launch missile and 1 mile for the attack missiles. XA4 and XA6 These specially constructed weapons are hybrids of Raytheons CROWS system and the Gaussian Coil gun. The XA4 is a large crew served weapon that uses a live link to the trident soldiers helmet display and a control panel for unmatched accuracy and to prevent security breaches, and non AEF use. Its fires a heavy projectile through its multi stage superconductors to reach incredible velocities. The rounds they fire have incredible destructive power but are not as useful against groups of infantry. Do not mistake this for a weakness. These rounds have killed full powered armour foes at great distances from impact alone. While XA4 is more designed around killing tanks, the XA6 is more suited for the Anti Armored Infantry role. These weapons are identical in design. The only difference is the XA6 fire’s a lighter round at a higher rate of speed. This requires it to be connected to an external power source. Ceto Main Battle Cannon. Larger design of the XA 4 with a higher accuracy potential and higher energy transfer. Fires a40mm slug and near relativistic velocities. Can reach out to the horizon drop point. Air Munitions AIM-230 Supersonic Laser-guided Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile (SLAM/RAAM) The AIM-230 (which has no official nickname, but is called "Slam and Ram" by pilots) is carried internally in the Icarus’ main weapons bay that is located on the underside of the fighter tucked under the inlets. The main bay is covered by two thermoset composite bifold doors that open outward. When the Icarus is in first-day-of-a-war combat configuration, all missiles are carried in the main weapons bay’s only. The typical combat load is 12 AIM-230C. Three in each side of the main weapons bay with the center missile staggered ahead of the inboard and outboard missiles, and three each side bay. Each missile is carried on an EVO Corp.-built LAU-182/A Hydromagnetic (Magnetic and hydraulic) launcher, called an SLAMRAAM Vertical Eject Launcher (SVEL). The SVEL is substantial (nearly 113 pounds each) in order to minimize missile movement in the weapons bay. The AVEL, which is made mostly of oceanic steel, has a nine-inch stroke, and ejects the missile out of the bay at more than 75 feet per second with a force of 120 G (120 times the force of gravity) at peak acceleration. Unlike conventional missile launchers on other aircraft, the SVEL requires no pyrotechnics, and it requires less logistics support than other launchers. The missiles are loaded from the opposite side of the aircraft AIM-230 Loading in Main Weapons Bay (missiles in the left side of the weapons bay are loaded from the right and visa versa), in order to clear the open main weapons bay doors. The current MJ-1 load vehicle (called a jammer) is used to load the missiles into the Icarus. The missiles are staggered in the bay so fins on adjacent missiles do not interfere with each other when they are launched. The missile gets target information from the aircraft prior to launch via a Military Standard (Mil Std) 5760 data bus. Once launched, the missile can operate independent of the launch aircraft, as it has its own inertial guidance system and an active radar and laser feedback guidance, allowing the Icarus pilot to launch the missile and leave the area, thus avoiding a close-in dogfight. However, if necessary, the missile can also receive mid-course target updates from the launch aircraft. The entire launch sequence (door opening, AVEL ejecting the missile, missile ignition and flyout, door closing) takes just seconds. The combination of the aircraft's stealth characteristics, its integrated avionics, and the AIM-230 missile gives the Icarus a "first-look, first-shot, first-kill" capability. AIM-16A Swarmer The Icarus short-range missile armament is the AIM-16A Swarmer. This missile has been continuously updated since its forerunner (then designated AIM-9M) destroyed a radio-controlled drone in a test at China Lake, Calif., in September 1953. Developed essentially from spare parts by the Naval Ordnance Test Center, Sidewinder entered service with the Air Force in 1956. Today, the AIM-16A is used on nearly every Atlantian craft) The AIM-16A is currently the only aerial operational AEF variant. (the B variant is used exclusively on ground craft and has shorter range and smaller carried missiles) This model has all-aspect (any direction) intercept capability. It also has improved defenses against infrared countermeasures, enhanced background discrimination capability, and a no-smoke rocket motor. These upgrades increase the missile's ability to locate and lock-on a target and decrease the missile's chances for detection. A new variant, AIM-16X, is now in development. This missile will retain many of the Swarmer's capabilities while strengthening the design with airframe improvements and advanced laser seeker technology, including staring focal plane arrays, adaptive compensation techniques, and multi spectrum stealth defeating signals processing. Its last trials prior to fielding will be conducted shortly. On the Icarus, four AIM-16A pods are carried in each of the aircraft's several side weapons bays, which are located on the outside of the engine inlets. There are no plans to carry the AIM-16 in the Icarus’ main weapons bay, they are too small for the SVEL. The side bays are each covered by two thermoset/Oceanic Steel composite doors that run the length of the compartment and are hinged at the top and bottom of the bay. Although AIM-16X is slightly longer than the AIM-16A, it will still fit in the Icarus without modification to the side weapons bays. The missiles are carried on a Lockheed Martin Tactical Aircraft Systems-built LAU-141/A hydraulic launcher, called a Trapeze Launcher. This launcher, which uses some components from the existing LAU-182/A launcher, is basically the wingtip launch rail from an F-16 with a swing out mechanism that extends rapidly. The LAU-141/A is also fitted with a missile motor plume deflector, which prevents damage to the side weapons bay as the missile launches off the rail. Each missile is loaded by opening the doors, extending the rail, sliding it on the rail, retracting the missile, and closing the doors. As the AIM-16A uses infrared/laser guidance, the missile first has to acquire the targets. To launch a Swarmer from the Icarus, the side weapons bay doors open; the Trapeze Launcher, with missile attached, extends to put the missile's seeker into the slipstream; the seeker acquires the target; the missile ignites and flies off the rail. The Trapeze Launcher then retracts, and the weapons bay doors close. Once launched, the Icarus pilot can leave the fight, as Swamer is autonomous, following its seeker to the target, after it leaves the launch rail. The entire swarmer launch sequence, from door opening to door closing, takes just a fraction of a second. As the missile is launched and clears the Icarus slipstream it fragments in to twelve smaller missiles that will independently target both ground and aerial targets. Its range, in optimum conditions is 36miles and 6. GA mk47a Draco This Air to Ground Bomb can be loaded on either the Helios or Icarus. It’s thermobaric capabilities are well known to the enemies of the AEF. It’s a bunkerbuster designed to penetrate to the core of any bunker, emit its airfuel and then detonate. AATG94 Zeus Mk 5b Lbs - 5000 Area of effect - 1 kmweapon ceiling - 1km Duration - 72 hours or 10000 strikes which ever comes first Deployment - Helios Bomber Description- This devestating weapon is the Atlantian version of a mine field and EMP/Nuclear weapon. The Atlantian Air To Ground (AATG)94 series is a deployable tesla coil type weapon capable of incredible destruction. Deployed from the Helios its box shape is modulated to fit within the weapons bay of the strategic bomber. Once deployed from the Helios its shape uses its small onboard thrusters to guide its fall and slide into its operational shape. Deployed as a 9 x 25 x 9 box, it reconfigures into 3 x 100 x 3 spike that slams into the ground. Upon impact it causes minimal damage but the impact activates its highly classified core. The weapon coil at the apex of the spike begins systematically striking any powered object or any large animal(it strikes human targets 135lbs and up, effectively eliminating children and most women from engagement arc) its made of extremely dense oceanic steel and, while destructible, is very difficult to kill. Effect- The targeted bolts of lightning can travel at speeds of 60,000 m/s (130,000 mph), and can reach temperatures approaching 30,000 °C (54,000 °F), its strikes ten times a second for 600 strikes a minute. It will not, however, strike Atlantian vehicles as they are powered by Crystallium, there in which lies the devestating and tide changing capability of the weapon. Its energy transfer can disable tanks, aircraft, IFV's, APCs, homes, powergrids etc. While the damage to vehicles and infrastructure is minimal. The strike usually kills those within the vehicles. It also has a smart targeting system that will allow multiple targets to enter its kill zone before striking.(if deployed outside an area with targets). Life- After 72 hours or 10,000 strikes. a small layer of a special thermite actives within the Zeus Munition. This will also activate if the outer hull is breached. The thermite will completely destroy the Zeus and leave little more than dust. Other Configurations- Their are 5 types of the Zeus. They are all similarly designed except the mk 1 which is fully deployed and has hand rails to drive into the ground and lacks thrusters, and all are relatively smaller. The range has more to do with the height of the weapon coil, than with power output. The Mk 4 and up are all powered the same. bMk 1/b (ineffective against vehicles) lbs - 50 AoE - 100 meters Weapons Ceiling - 100 meters Duration - 24 hours Strikes - 100 SP/M - 50 Deployment - hand emplaced bMk 2 /b (ineffective against heavy vehicles) lbs - 250 AoE - 200 meters Weapons Ceiling - 200 meters Duration - 24 hours Strikes - 1000 SP/M - 100 Deployment - Harpy Skirmisher x 1 per bMk 3 /b lbs - 500 lbs AoE - 300 meters Weapons Ceiling - 300 meters Duration - 48 hours Strikes - 5000 SP/M - 400 Deployment - Icarus Fighter x 4 per bMk 4/blbs - 2500 lbs AoE -500 meters Weapons Ceiling - 500 meters Duration - 72 hours Strikes - 10000 SP/M - 600 Deployment - Helios x 2 bMk 5a /b lbs - 5000 AoE - 1km Weapons Ceiling - 1km Duration - 72 hours Strikes - 10000 SP/M - 600 Deployment - Poseidon Cruiser (dropped fully assembled) 25 on board can only be dropped 1 at a time. bMk 5b /b(same as above but described above) Multi Purpose Micro Magnetic Mob Missile (MPM4) these very small missiles are magnetized at the front so they attach to metal vehicles and then detonate their shape charge with a small Explosively Formed Projectile (EFP) upon attachment. While each missile is no bigger than a 20oz soda bottle. The charge they deliver is the perfect armour penetrator, While its currently being tested for use with ground tanks(which has thus far ended very poorly) its carrier pod is in use with most of the aerial craft of the Atlantian Expeditionary Force. Each 15l x 3w x 1h holds 250 missiles that are fired in a spread. These can be attached internally into the weapons bay’s of the Helios and Icarus or attached magnetically to the magnetic hard lines that the super carriers destroyers and cruisers have or to the single underbelly of the Harpy. Munition ICARUS HELIOS AIM 230 12 4 AIM 16a 48 8 Mk47a 200lbs 6 24 Mk47b 500lbs 4 24 Mk47c 1000lbs 2 12 Mk47d 5000lbs x 4 Body Armors-------------------- MIRAP MIRAP II --------------------Developed Infantry Weapons-------------------- A313 (A three thirteen) Trident Battle Rifle A2 Personal Defense Laser. XA4 Squad Based Magnetic Accelerator Cannon A1 Grenade XA415 MASTR --------------------Military Land Vehicles-------------------- Ceto MBT Brizo hover APC’s Scllya Land Cruiser( enormous base of operations, there is only three in the entire AEF fleet) The Aether is a thrust vectoring transport capable of VTOL flight and was designed around the ability to jump from ship to ship within the AEF. While only defensively armed it is capable of carrying 2 Ceto MBT and 4 Brizo APCs along with passengers. It has become the gold standard for transportation within the AEF. (vehicle is the Orca Bomber from tiberium wars) Atlantian Expeditionary Force Aerial Forces USF-53 HARPY Atlantian Unmanned Skirmisher/Fighter – 53 Harpy Design Primary Function: Short Range Skirmisher Designer: Alantian Raytheon/Lockheed Martin/Boeing Available: 5000 Crew: N/A(piloted from origin point) Power Plant 3 Ionic CrystalTech F-127v Vectoring Supersonic Thruster (105.69 kN / 35,000 lb) Shielding Max Load: N/A Dimensions Length : 32 ft Wingspan: 40ft Height: 18ft Weight Empty: 5,000lbs Maximum Takeoff: VTOL 45,000lbs Performance Speed: Mach 2+ Class Ceiling: Space Capable Range: 500 nautical miles Armament 2 Plasma Pylons APF-33 ICARUS Atlantian All Purpose Fighter – 33 Icarus Design Primary Function: All Purpose Fighter/Air Dominance Designer: Alantian Raytheon/Lockheed Martin Available: 750 Crew: 3- 1 Pilot/1 Gunner/1 Electronic Warfare & Shielding Specialist Power Plant 1 Ionic CrystalTech F-345 Supersonic Thruster (555.69 kN / 35,000 lb) 2 Ionic CrystalTech Diversion\Vectoring Support Drives(76.15 kN / 35,000 lb) 1 Crystallium Medium Vehicle Shielding Support Drive 2 Turbofans for VTOL Shielding Max Load: 75 MJ Dimensions Length: 109 ft Wingspan: 75ft 9 inch Height: 24ft Weight Empty: 45,000lbs Maximum Takeoff: VTOL 250,000lbs Performance Speed: Mach 3+ Class Ceiling: 85,000ft Range: 2500 nautical miles Armament 1 medium bay 4 small bays 20 swarmer pod bays 4 XA-4 Cannons 1 Crystallium Solid State Laser 5-10 MW B-1 HELIOS Atlantian Strategic Bomber – 1 Helios Design Primary Function: Hypersonic bomber Designer: Alantian Raytheon/Lockheed Martin Available: 100 Crew: 5 - 2 Pilots/ 1 Navigation Officer/ 1 Gunner/1 Electronic Warfare & Shielding Specialist Power Plant 2 Ionic CrystalTech B-45 Hypersonic Thruster (4500 kN / 35,000 lb) 1 Heavy Vehicle Shielding Support Drive Shielding Max Load: 250 MJ Heat Sink: 5MW or 5,000C Dimensions Length : 219 ft Wingspan: 150 ft 6 inch Height: 30ft Weight Empty: 120,000lbs Maximum Takeoff: Assisted 500,000lbs Performance Speed: Mach 8 Class Ceiling: 125,000ft Range: 40000 nautical miles Armament 3 Large In-Line Bays(all of which can be modified for 2 and 1 or 1 large bay) 2 Medium Bays 12 Swarmer Pods the Vesper Battalion Drop base --------------------Specialized Vehicles-------------------- //-Potamoi (flagship) crew 60K (15K deployable ground troops the extra 10k are command oriented)// //-Atlas CREW -50k (15k deployable ground troops)// //-Promethius CREW -50K (15K Deployable Ground Troops)// The 3 super carriers are the face of AEF military might. These supersized carriers are capable of both under water and aerial operations. Lumbering and slow in the air(and usually dripping wet for weeks) they inspire fear and awe in all that behold. They have been confused for large islands as their 5 kilometre hull creeps from the ocean. They run on advanced crystallium reactors but their specifics are a closely guarded secret. They are never seen out of the water without the full might of their fleet. It was recently discovered that the Poseidon cruisers actually compliment their already supermassive shielding. During a skirmish with the homeless IRA, the Irish ordered a nuclear strike against the Oceanus fleet upon detonation they discovered that the massive carriers were hardened to emp’s and nuclear energy. A few of the Harpies fell from the sky but the rest of the fleet was un damaged. While the Oceanus have only capital-class defense weapons of their own their compliment of fighters and skirmishers make them more than a match for most militaries. As well as their Cruisers and destroyers. Their Incredible size dwarfs most sky scrapers... Think Empire state building that flies... -4- 50-150 MW lasers(2 top deck with three inline 50mw, 2 bottom 50mw) -6 forward flight deck Anti Air EMP/flak cannons (dual purpose weapons to stop air attacks from harming the very expensive Helios prior to take off) **Poseidon ASC Cruisers –** Aliakmon, Pinios, Acheloos, Kalamas, Evros, Nestos, Eurotas and Alfios //Crew 10k each// (1k deployable) The long range and heavy hand of this aptly named cruiser is known throughout the world. They always maintain their forma around the Oceanus’ and rarely let anything near them. They serve as the artillery for the ground and a recharge station for the skirmishers and fighters in the air. While extremely dangerous at long range they lack any real firepower up close as most of their firepower is directed forward or on the underside. For fear of damaging the Oceanus they protect. 2 Inline Rail cannons for Heavy Warhead delivery (large cannons that make up the majority of the nose section of the ship) 2 forward Artillery Batteries, 3 inline 36inch cannon (for battering the ground inflight) 10 10MW sustained solid state (S3) laser Turrets (230degrees) 25 top deck missile bays. 15 rib deck missile bays. **Triton Destroyers** //Crew 1500// (100 Deployable SF personnel) Fast (for a capital class ship) these vessels do exactly what they are named for destroy. Often hailed as the greatest of the Atlantian military. These Beasts crush any and all airpower brought against the Fleet. Only 5 of these have ever been lost. All in ground support roles. They beasts are capable of connecting to the power grid while in formation. 2 Heavy plasma cannons 2 Magnetic Accelerator cannons 82mm 1 Forward Phasing Laser Array 50MW 250 swarmer bays Naval Warships-------------------- The Atlantic sea is patrolled by the Gorgon class attack subs, and the larger Medusae. Not part of AEF the subsurface commanders report to the Throne of Oceanic Defense. Devastatingly quick and nasty. They have controlled the atlantic ocean for nearly 40 years allowing Atlantian freedom of the Atlantic Ocean. Little is known about these devesating vehicles since they spend their life cycle beneath the waves. From recovered wreckage it appears as if they fire a near super sonic torpedo of near kiloton capacity. The explosions from ships assualted by these can be seen for miles. Category:Drakite Wars Category:Global Security Coalition